Element Dragons
by darkangel69412
Summary: The History of the Element Dragons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Humans and animals weren't the only ones created when the Earth was formed. With them came many hidden races including: Fairies, Dragons, Pixies, Elves, Dwarves, Giants, Trolls, Shape-Shifters, Vampires, and Werewolves and several different mixes of the races. Each of these races lived in a different realm, hidden from the human world. Also created at this time were the Earth's elements; those elements being: Earth, Air, Water/Ice and Fire. Now in the beginning no beings were needed to keep the elements at bay. No beings were needed either to keep them safe from human harm. But as the centuries passed it became more and more needed as the humans affected the environment greatly. That is when the Element Dragons were born. Who are the Element Dragons you might ask? They work as the Earth's council. Each Element Dragon controls one or two elements. Each Element Dragon (if they are Fairy/Demon/Vampire/Elven) is born as a normal human looking child. When they reached a certain age they would notice a birthmark in the shape of their element on their body. Once they did, one of the other Element Dragons from the realm would locate them, train them and show them their way of life. The first three Element Dragons created were: Alianorra- Half Demon/Half Fairy (Nicknamed Norra; Controlled Earth/Air), Crystal- Last Female Dragon (Controlled Water/Ice), and Brownie- A Shape Shifter who mainly stayed in Dog form (Controlled Fire). In order to understand the Element Dragon's history clearly, you must understand their story. We'll start with Norra in the year 2002 when she was seven in human years at the time.

Chapter 1: Surprising Rescue

Norra sat up in her bed. She had been having trouble falling and staying asleep the past couple of days. But this time something was different. It was like a part of her knew something was going to go wrong. And that part of her was usually right. Suddenly she smelled it; smoke. She ran over to her door and opened the door. Her dog Brownie perked her ears up in danger. She ran over to Norra pulling her back. Outside her door flames blazed around her home. She yelled for her mother, but there was no sign of her or her father. Suddenly a 6 foot dragon swooped into her home, grabbing the child and her dog with her large claws. Norra's eyes widened and she screamed in terror. "LET GO OF ME!" The dragon sighed as smoke poured out its nostrils. "You should be glad I saved you." The dragon replied. Norra looked back to the ground as the night sky filled with burning embers and smoke rising from her collapsing home. "M-Mom...D-Dad..." Tears slid down Norra's face. The dragon looked to the crying girl. "I'm very sorry about your family, my name is Crystal. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Norra looked to Crystal with a sniffle. "You're…a dragon. What do you want with me? Why did you save me?" Crystal smiled softly. "I knew you'd have many questions. You'll get your answers soon enough." Moments passed in awkward silence until they reached a large dark cave. "Here we are; my home." Crystal smiled to the girl as she dropped Norra and Brownie down carefully. Norra looked about the large cave. It gleamed with crystals at its entrance. As the two walked inside, an aroma of warm tea filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You can talk?!

Crystal walked through the cave, giving Norra a mini-tour of her home. Each wall was lined with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. As you could imagine, little Norra's eyes were kept wide. "You have so many jewels..." Crystal nodded. "We dragons collect them. But anyway, would you like some tea or cocoa?" They entered a large kitchen with barrel after barrel of warm tea and cocoa. "Yes please." Norra sat on the floor and held Brownie. Crystal walked over to them and sat down some tea at her feet. "Now, I have some important news for you and your pet." Norra sipped her tea and looked up at the large dragon. "You both are Element Dragons. Norra you can control the elements of Air and Earth. Your dog is not really a dog. She is a shape-shifter." Norra stared deep into Crystal's blue eyes. "W…What?" Crystal sighed. "You, Norra, are also Half-Fairy and Half-Demon." "Uh huh, so what can I do with these powers?" Crystal smiled. "Plenty of things like you can cause earthquakes, tornadoes, anything that has to do with one of your elements." Norra smiled in delight and looked at her hands. "How?" Crystal laughed. "Now, now…we'll get to that later. For now I shall tell you about your past and information you need to know. For one, those weren't your biological parents; those were your human parents that sadly perished in the fire. Your real parent's names are Rhen and Slathe. Slathe is king of the demons, who happen to be our enemies. Rhen has disappeared ever since you were born. You see, when you were born your father had run off to become king, leaving your mother alone at home. When you were born, she gave you to me and said she had to leave for something important. She hasn't come back since. After that, I found you and Brownie a human family to live with, which you have until this day." Norra stared at the cave's walls in thought, attempting to take all this information in. Crystal's tail wrapped around the tiny girl. "I know this is very sudden and a little…well life-changing but you'll get used to it. We'll talk about the rest of the stuff tomorrow, like your powers." Suddenly Brownie turned into a human and stood there pretending to wag her "tail". Norra backed up from what she thought had been her pet all this time. "What?" Brownie stared at Norra then yelped when she realized she could talk. Norra walked closer to Brownie examining her. "Oh my…" Crystal laughed. "Well I suppose I don't have to explain the shape-shifting thing now." Brownie hugged Norra. "I can talk!" Norra stood there confused, but returned the hug. "You two go to bed now, you'll need your rest. That room over there can be yours." She pointed her tail to a smaller room next to the kitchen. Norra and Brownie walked into the room and sat upon the large bed. Finally Norra got some shut eye.


End file.
